


"I Don't Want To See It,"

by beepbeepliv



Series: You Didn't Deserve That [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jealously, M/M, Set after the movies i think, au i guess, cuteness, older!harry, younger!gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepliv/pseuds/beepbeepliv
Summary: “I could show you the world,”“On your dad’s carpet? No thanks, I think I’m good.”





	"I Don't Want To See It,"

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of an AU but mostly set in the same verse as a fic i've started but have not yet finished so It would probably make more sense for me to post that first but i had this idea and i had to write it lol. enjoy

Gil smiled as he made his way to his locker, gaze locked on his phone. Harry had just sent him the funniest meme, something about using magic in front of a salad. He didn’t really get it but the amount of laughing emojis Harry used suggested there was something funny about it and Harry’s happiness always made Gil happy.

He quickly inputted his combination, haphazardly trying to balance his books, bag and phone in the same hand whilst making sure nothing fell out of his already cramped full locker. He was so glad the school day was over, not that he didn’t absolutely love school (after years on not being allowed to go by his dad on the Isle, even math lessons were fun to him) but 6 hours of learning a day was definitely enough, even for him.

Once he had safely shoved all his books into his locker, he pulled out his homework folder and paused to checked for a reply from Harry. Quick replies usually meant the other boy was in a good mood and if he was in a good mood maybe Gil could convince him that they should finally go on that picnic to the enchanted lake later.

Just as his phone dinged signifying a response, his locker was slammed shut in front of his face. Gil jumped, almost dropping his phone, as he looked up to find Al looming above him with a confident smirk.

Of course.

It took all of Gil’s energy not to roll his eyes, hardcore. Al had been hitting on Gil constantly ever since the younger boy was transferred up into his class. Gil reasoned it was one of the perks of liking ("appreciating," he would argue) education so much. It was nice at first but Gil had pretty soon made it clear that he wasn’t interested and after that the flirting just because pedantic.

“Hey short fry,” Gil fell into temptation and rolled his eyes, ensuring his locker was locked before starting down the hallway.

“Is that supposed to be a term of endearment?” He asked, not even checking to see if Al was following behind, the loud footsteps were pretty telling. Al caught up quick, casually placing his arm around Gil’s shoulder and falling into step with him. He shrugged, smirk still ever present on his face.

“Did you want it to be?” Gil sighed, steps faltering as he pulled out of Al’s grip to face the other boy. “C’mon Gil, just one date! It’s no use playing hard to get when I’ve already asked you out; multiple times even! I could show you the world!” Gil scoffed pulling his folder further into his chest as one of his sleeves on his (Harry’s) hoodie slipped down to cover his palm.

“On your dad’s magic carpet. Not gonna lie, that doesn’t really sound like an ideal date. I think I’ll pass.” He stated, hoping that his bluntness would finally let Al down, permanently. He just laughed reaching over to grab Gil’s wrist. Gosh, did anything deter this boy?

“Look, Gil—”

“I think he said he’ll pass” A smooth voice rang out from behind Al, Gil looked up over the Arabian boy’s shoulder and smiled when he noticed a familiar face. Harry.  
Al turned around, face set in a scowl even before he seen the older boy.

“Back off dude, I was talking to Gil not you, wannabe Avant Garde.” Gil sucked in a breath through his teeth, making fun of Harry’s make-up was not a safe thing for anyone to do. He watched as Harry’s eyes set themselves into a hateful glare and his fingers curled up into his palms, forming fists. Gil could tell he was brewing for a fight especially when he heard the low growl the other boy was emitting. His left hand twitched and Gil realised the other boy must have been craving his hook.

“Harry,” He murmured softly walking around Gil to place an arm on Harry’s bicep in an attempt to centre him and maybe calm him down. Harry’s angry eyes flickered between Gil and Al before he seemed to make a decision. Keeping eye contact with Al, Harry pulled Gil towards him and pressed a hard kiss unto the younger boys mouth. Gil froze for a moment looking over worriedly at Al and all the other students who had noticed the commotion before Harry pried open his lips with his tongue and rested his palm on Gil's lower back, pulling him closer.

The younger boy closed his eyes falling into the sensation as he gripped the lapels of Harry’s leather jacket tightly and reciprocated the kiss, heat pooling low in his belly when Harry slowly rolled his hips against Gil. He was definitely blushing now, he could feel it.

The pair were pulled apart by a strained cough and Gil looked over at an embarrassed Al pointedly not looking at either of them. Gil didn’t blame him, he too felt pretty embarrassed. Harry just looked extremely please with himself. Gil tugged at his collar, it was getting pretty hot out here.

“See you in algebra tomorrow I guess.” Al whispered  
“Yeah, um” Gil’s voice cracked as Harry unashamedly nipped at his neck playfully, “see you tomorrow,” Al waved and exited without another word.

“Oh my god, what was that blatant posturing about?” Gil murmured still blushing, still too warm.  
“I didn’t like the way he was looking at you.” Harry shrugged, unabashed, “so how about that picnic you’ve been going on about?” Gil gasped, excited.  
“Are you serious, yes, let’s go right now!” He said, practically bouncing as he grabbed Harry’s hand and began to pull him over to where he’d spotted his boyfriends motorbike.  
“Yeah, as if I’m letting you out of my sight anytime soon,”  
.  
.  
.  
“Wait, is that my hoodie?”


End file.
